


Take all my love and hate

by lei___aj, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/pseuds/lei___aj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умолять выслушать, оказывается, не так-то просто. Под руками – чужое, податливое тело. Стив вспоминает щит, занесенный над беззащитным врагом, и закрывает глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take all my love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Гражданская война. Действие происходит во время IM: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D и до Dark Reign. Для анонов, которым так хотелось, чтобы Стив понял, что был не прав.

Умолять выслушать, оказывается, не так-то просто.

Тони смотрит на него своими невозможными голубыми глазами, потерявшими всякий блеск, и спрашивает, какой в этом смысл. 

Стив жмурится и вспоминает Тони, с отчаянием, мольбой в голосе, раз за разом просившего выслушать, дать пять минут на объяснение. Помнит, как раз за разом отказывал, предавал.

Оправдания были нужны тогда — когда Тони со слезами на глазах протянул ему руку, когда обещал объяснить, когда просил: остановись, _остановись_. 

— Дай мне объяснить, — умоляет теперь Стив. — Пять минут, мне больше не надо. Я просто хочу поговорить.

— О чем? — голос Тони не дрожит, и Стив бы поверил, обязательно бы поверил в безразличие и враждебность, вот только теперь он знает, что скрывается за маской беспристрастного директора. Он словно подсветил Тони изнутри и увидел все трещины, через которые свет просачивается и вытекает наружу. 

Тони словно китайский фарфор — такой идеальный и ровный, холодный, но удивительно хрупкий и тонкий: сломаешь — и всё, навсегда, осколков не соберешь, не склеишь. 

Тони не верит, что виноватым может быть не он, что перед ним хотят извиниться; он ждет подвоха, очередного предательства, и Стиву до боли где-то глубоко внутри хочется думать, что он сам не приложил к этому руку.

Тони знает, что Стив знает, но не может остановиться, не может побороть привычку воздвигать неприступные стены вокруг себя. Когда-то Стив мог спокойно проходить сквозь них, видеть Старка насквозь, но не теперь, не после того, что он сделал с гением перед ним. Он с отстраненным ужасом замечает, что слой за слоем появляются новые стены — специально отгораживающие его от того хрупкого и ранимого, сломанного, что находится где-то там, в глубине, и боится быть разбитым настолько, что уже и не склеить.

Тони словно китайский фарфор, с одним единственным отличием — если хорошенько присмотреться, можно заметить трещины там, где он был сломан, но если не смотреть, если принимать видимое за желаемое, то можно и не заметить. Стив и не присматривался. Да и зачем? А теперь, оказавшись в непосредственной близи, боится сделать лишнее движение, потому что трещин много, слишком много, и он не может понять, как не замечал их раньше.

Тони не отрывается от отчета, словно пытается использовать лист бумаги в качестве щита, и что-то внутри Стива переворачивается.

Тони выглядит отчужденным и каким-то безразличным, но Стив теперь знает: это не враждебность, это — желание сохранить хоть что-то целое внутри, это — страх дать преимущество, показать слабость.

— Это насчет Джейн, — осторожно произносит Стив, и в просторном кабинете его слова всё равно звучат громко и раскатисто.

— Что-то не так? — Тони наконец-то поднимает на него глаза, и Стив задыхается: о какой власти тут может идти речь, если Старк всех своих подчиненных знает по имени, даже тех, что были зарегистрированы несколько дней назад?

Господи, как Тони может смотреть на него? Словно ничего не случилось, словно Стив не предал его, не оставил в тяжелую минуту, не заставил его взять на себя трудный выбор? Словно он не сделал больно тому, кто его…

 _Прости_ , хочет сказать Стив и знает, что Тони простит, ему — простит всё.

 _Я не заслуживаю твоего доверия_ , хочет доказывать он, потому что директор Старк по-прежнему слепо доверяет коммандеру Роджерсу в битве, словно это не Стив…

— Я видел всё твоими глазами, — вместо этого говорит он и задерживает дыхание.

Тони… Тони не делает изумленное лицо, не кричит, не приказывает убраться из кабинета. Тони, его замечательный и хрупкий Тони, моргает пару раз, словно пытаясь понять, о чем идет речь, а потом вспоминает небольшой инцидент с Джейн на хеликаррьере, и его глаза почти незаметно расширяются в понимании.

Джейн, молодая, неопытная девчонка-телепат, которая решила зарегистрироваться и помогать супергероям, всё еще привыкала к жизни агента Щ.И.Т.а. Несколько дней назад, во время одной из атак, которую силы агентства должны были устранить, ее способности вышли из-под контроля. Все, разумеется, держались от нее подальше. 

Стив помнит, как директор, _такой холодный и жестокий_ , положил ей руку на плечо, улыбнулся устало и сказал, что для того и нужна регистрация — чтобы научить юных супергероев управлять своими способностями. Стив помнит, как засияло лицо Джейн, когда она поняла, что здесь ей помогут, научат и покажут, как можно свою силу направить в нужное русло. 

А ночью обнаружилось, что даже сыворотка Капитана Америки не может защитить его от телепатии: он с ужасом услышал в своей голове отголоски чужих мыслей. Он пытался не обращать на них внимания, не имея никакого желания вторгаться в чужое личное пространство, но потом с удивлением понял, что эти отголоски и фрагменты воспоминаний принадлежали Тони, который…

_…был влюблен в него с тех самых пор, как…_

_…сделал всё, что мог, чтобы остановить Акт, но было слишком поздно, и Стэмфорд пах кровью, виной и чем-то еще горьким и противным, и Стив не желал слушать, и…_

_…был в отчаянии, потому что всё должно было быть не так, Стив должен был взять на себя роль лидера, вот только Стив не желал видеть всей картины, и это не оставило Тони выбора, всё или ничего, почему Стив не мог этого…_

_…пытался убедить Иллюминатов, но его никто не слушал, и он был загнан в угол обстоятельствами, самим собой, и погибли невинные…_

_…умолял Стива выслушать, но тот раз за разом всаживал нож в спину, и почему было так больно, Тони никогда не хотел быть врагами, он слишком сильно любил, чтобы…_

_…сделал так, как просила Пеппер: «Никто не узнает», — но Тони знал, мог слышать, как мерный писк приборов сменился тишиной, и так глупо, и еще один человек погиб из-за него, он убил лучшего друга, и никто не сможет…_

_…виноват в ссоре Рида с женой, и он не хотел этого раскола, если бы Стив выслушал, если бы только…_

_…стал директором Щ.И.Т.а, потому что поклялся защищать базу с именами, и ее нет ни на одном компьютере, кроме самого защищенного в мире, и Тони не даст его взломать, он сотрет себе все воспоминания, но не позволит никому добраться до базы данных, и это ведь так похоже на форматирование жесткого диска или флэш карты, один клик компьютерной мыши и готово, и Тони не чувствует себя человеком, и Стив был прав…_

_…должен был быть там, со Стивом, и тогда никто бы не умер, но Тони смотрел на запись камеры и не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, всё пошло не так, почему и когда, и агенты ожидали от него приказов, потому что он теперь здесь главный, он победил, и цена победы — это кровь Стива на его руках, и это так неспра…_

_…исповедовался телу Стива: «Это того не стоило», — ответ на вопрос, и Тони больше никому не сможет этого сказать, только здесь и сейчас, потому что Стив умер, но жизнь не остановилась, и это неправильно, так не может быть, это Тони, Тони должен бездвижно лежать на столе и быть холодным трупом, Стив был прав, господи, регистрация — это неправильно, мерзко, но кто-то же должен был этим заняться, а больше неко…_

_…не мог смотреть на толпу, собравшуюся на похоронах, и даже думать было больно, и он должен был произнести речь, но слова застревали в горле, и всё должно было быть не так, и он не мог остановить слезы, и все решили, что он начал пи…_

_…видит, как всё могло закончиться, если бы Стив выслушал, и теперь удивленно думает, что ему всё еще больно, хотя всё уже давно должно было онеметь от боли, и он завидует тому Тони, у которого был шанс объяснить, который снова идет рядом со Стивом, словно не было этой войны, и они снова могут свернуть горы, если захо…_

— И? — Тони склоняет голову набок, словно… словно Стив не должен на коленях вымаливать прощения за то, что отрекся от человека, который не переставал считать его своим другом даже во время войны, когда все предавали друг друга. Словно ничего не было — почти убийства, остановленного гражданскими, не было. 

Словно то, что Роджерс знает, ничего не меняет.

Стив вспоминает свое удивление, когда обнаружил, что его код от башни до сих пор работал, и пытается выровнять дыхание.

Он хочет просить прощения, но знает, что Тони простит всё, а он не заслуживает такого доверия: когда-то, но не здесь и не сейчас, не от человека, которому он причинил столько боли.

Стив решает вступить на территорию, шаткую для них обоих, — ему хочется верить, что, если он сделает неверный шаг, надежная рука друга, который всегда был рядом, поймает его, удержит, и всё будет опять правильно и легко. Ему хочется думать, что всё еще можно исправить. Он не может забыть упорство Тони, который продолжал свои попытки — словно разговор мог хоть что-то исправить.

— Как долго? — вместо этого спрашивает он, и в голубых глазах собеседника ловит едва уловимый отблеск страха.

— Какое это имеет значение? — Тони наклоняет голову набок, словно разговор идет не о его чувствах, и Стив живо представляет, как он уходит в себя, загоняет себя в угол — своим самоанализом, самобичеванием.

— Потому что, блядь, я имею право знать, что мой лучший друг влюблен в меня не первый год! — Стив не выдерживает и срывается на крик, сметая со стола аккуратные кипы бумаг. Тони не вздрагивает, просто замирает на месте — с руками, занесенными в воздухе над тем местом, где только что была преграда, отделяющая его от Стива.

Он словно пойман в каком-то промежуточном моменте, когда не успел поменять один доспех на другой. Он такой открытый и уязвимый, такой… _сломанный_ , что у Капитана кружится голова.

Он вспоминает, с каким ужасом представлял ночами, что Тони никогда не подумает о нем в таком ключе, что ему придется каждый день улыбаться и притворяться, потому что он не мог скомпрометировать их дружбу, просто не мог. Он помнит, как больно было дышать от несправедливости, от осознания, что желаемое так близко и так далеко.

Он думает о том, что Тони проходил через этот ад много лет.

— Я имею право знать, что мои чувства взаимны, не так ли? — осторожно интересуется Стив, и Тони снова замирает со странным выражением на лице — не то неверие, не то боль, не то что-то так хорошо замаскированное, что и не различить.

— Стив, — еле шепчет он, и во всех невысказанных словах Стив различает мольбу остановиться, если всё это — просто злая шутка. 

— Тони, — осторожно произносит Роджерс, словно пробуя имя на вкус, словно заново открывая его для себя. — Тони. Тони, Тони, _Тони_.

Он приближается к директорскому столу и протягивает руку. Тони не отшатывается, не делает попытки отодвинуться или сбежать. Он смотрит на Стива так, словно готов принять всё, что тот ему может предложить, и закрывает глаза. 

Такое слепое доверие бьет куда-то под ребра, и буквально на секунду Стив задыхается. _(Прикончи меня, чего же ты ждешь?..)_

Он осторожно касается холодной щеки Старка и чувствует, что того бьет дрожь.

— Господи, Тони, — только и может выдавить он, а в следующий момент уже тянется через весь стол и касается чужих губ своими.

Тони на вкус как кофе и отчаяние, и Стив пытается не думать о том, что теперь эта терпкая горечь будет его преследовать всегда. 

У Тони холодные, мягкие губы, и он позволяет целовать себя. Борода слегка колет подбородок, подтверждая, что это действительно происходит, что не приснилось и не почудилось, не померещилось.

Стив вцепляется в чужие плечи, тянет за собой, и Тони почти ложится на стол, опираясь на него ладонями, потому что не хочет обрывать поцелуй — боится потерять момент, упустить то, о чем так долго мечтал. Он до сих пор не открывает глаз и не пытается сделать вдоха, и Стив запоздало вспоминает, что Тони, такой наивный и неопытный в вопросах чувств, позволит ему всё. 

Роджерс с трудом заставляет себя остановиться. Рукой он касается шеи Тони и ощущает, как часто бьется чужое сердце. 

Стив не говорит ни слова — просто дает отдышаться, а затем снова целует. На этот раз Тони отвечает, вцепляясь в Стива, находя в нем опору, и тот может буквально ощутить адскую смесь чувств в груди человека, которого он предал. От боли и несправедливости, от неизгладимого чувства вины и горя, от неразделенной любви и отчаяния, которые давят на Тони каждую секунду его существования, хочется выть, но вместо этого Стив довольно резко тянет его на себя, разворачивает и усаживает на край стола. Тони не сопротивляется, только удивленно выдыхает Стиву в рот и наклоняется, пытаясь всё же сохранить контакт.

Тони вообще не делает ничего, чтобы остановить Роджерса. Он позволяет стянуть с себя облегающую форму директора, черный цвет которой только оттеняет его бледность; позволяет целовать себя — в губы, в ключицу, в шею; позволяет уложить себя на стол, словно жертву на алтарь. 

Обычно от такого доверия Стиву становится страшно, но тут ему просто сносит крышу. Он запоминает каждое прикосновение, каждый изгиб, каждый шрам. Проводит пальцами по выступающим ребрам, по острым ключицам и шепчет слова прощения, умоляет. Он не уверен, что Старк его слышит и понимает, какой эффект его ответ имеет на командора.

— Всё, что угодно, Стив, — шепчет Тони, и Стив хочет прямо здесь и сейчас, хочет брать и брать — и не отдавать, хочет, чтобы Тони принадлежал только ему. Стив стонет, потому что на всё это ему дали разрешение, и он не уверен даже, что Тони вполне отдавал себе отчет, на что согласился.

Под руками — чужое, податливое тело.

Стив опьянен им и не может остановиться, хотя Тони и пытается что-то сказать. Роджерс осторожно закрывает ему рот ладонью и просит помолчать, потому что он не может потерять то, что только что приобрел, не здесь и не сейчас, когда желаемое так близко и осязаемо. 

Он словно пытается создать карту чужого тела, запомнить, навсегда оставить где-то внутри себя — такое нельзя доверить бумаге, он знает. Не получится передать весь тот клубок эмоций, сосредоточенный в Тони, — выходит только идеальный фарфор, а Стиву хочется настоящего, такого, как сейчас: открытого, беззащитного и уязвимого, но бесконечно прекрасного в своей искренности.

Вот только Тони трясет головой, хватает его за запястье, пытаясь освободиться, но холодные пальцы слабеют и разжимаются. Рука директора, до этого зарывшаяся в волосы Стива, слабо ударяет его по спине и тут же безвольно падает. В широко распахнутых глазах плещется паника, и Роджерс понимает, что что-то не так.

Он убирает руку, и Тони хватает ртом воздух, пытается что-то сказать, но не может вымолвить ни слова.

— Тони, — Стив осторожно берет его лицо в свои большие ладони, пытается разгладить залегшую между бровей морщинку, — _Тони_. 

— Всё нор… нормально, — с трудом выдыхает тот, и тут же вздрагивает, и делает прерывистый вдох, словно всё его тело пронзило болью.

Стив действует решительно: подхватывает Тони и усаживает на стол, стараясь устроить в положении, в котором дышать не так больно — с прямой спиной и запрокинутой головой. Он смотрит на побледневшее лицо, на котором теперь отчетливо выделяются синяки под глазами, замечает капли холодного пота, выступившие на лбу, закрытые глаза и сдвинутые от боли брови. Стив пытается найти рану на теле Тони, хоть что-то, что могло причинить неудобство или беспокойство, но не находит ничего.

— Я позову на помощь, — решительно заявляет он, но останавливается, когда холодные пальцы слабо смыкаются на его запястье и Тони тянет его обратно к себе, безмолвно умоляя никуда не уходить.

Тишину в комнате нарушает только прерывистое дыхание Тони, и Стив боится вырвать свою руку из чужой хватки, потому что взгляд Старка еще никогда не был таким неуверенным и напуганным.

Тони устало улыбается, утыкаясь в его плечо, но улыбка выходит вымученной и какой-то приклеенной. Стив осторожно обнимает его за худые плечи, чувствуя под руками остро выпирающие лопатки, и гладит по волосам, стараясь простым усилием воли унять дрожь в чужом теле.

У Стива всё еще стоит — до мучительно-сладкой боли внизу живота, и горячее дыхание пульсирующим желанием отзывается в паху. Он старается не думать о том, что Тони в его руках и буквально несколько минут назад принадлежал только ему — полностью и безоговорочно.

Время тянется мучительно долго, и Стиву кажется, что прошла целая вечность, когда он наконец понимает, что Тони отдышался и поднял голову.

Нежность и беспокойство сменяются чем-то похожим на гнев.

— И что это было? — довольно сурово спрашивает Роджерс.

— Ерунда, — коротко бросает Тони, пытаясь уйти от разговора, но голос у него севший и неровный.

Рука, которой он пытается опереться на стол, когда встает, соскальзывает, и он оказался бы на полу, если бы не сильные руки Стива, всё еще обнимающего его за талию.

— Пойдем-ка на диван, — мягко предлагает Стив и помогает сделать несколько неуверенных шагов. Тони не сопротивляется, не пытается сбросить руку с плеч, и это пугает больше всего.

Стив осторожно усаживает его, и тот закрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана.

— Может, всё же объяснишь, в чем дело? — как можно нейтральнее произносит Стив, присаживаясь рядом. Он берет Старка за руку, и тот с готовностью переплетает их пальцы.

Тони смотрит на него из-под своих длинных ресниц с выражением, которое трудно понять — то ли неуверенность, то ли вина. 

— Иногда сердце пошаливает, — отвечает он. — Тяжела доля директора, знаешь ли.

Тони как всегда старается отшутиться беззаботными и насмешливыми фразами, но у него плохо получается: голос дрожит и срывается, а на висках снова выступает холодный пот.

Стиву хочется почувствовать соленый вкус чужой кожи на своих губах, хочется сцеловать неуверенность с бледного, измученного лица, и в паху опять тянет. Тут же становится противно и стыдно, что он опять думает только о себе, что в голове такие мысли, когда другу… любимому? плохо.

Смысл произнесенных слов доходит постепенно, холодным ужасом перекрывает, замораживает дыхание.

— Сердце? — хмуро переспрашивает Стив. — У тебя сейчас был сердечный приступ? 

— От инфаркта меня бы даже Экстремис не уберег, — улыбается Тони, и его улыбка снова та, фарфоровая, ненастоящая. Приклееная.

Стиву больно оттого, что от него снова отгораживаются стенами, что Тони как всегда считает допустимым принести свой комфорт и свое здоровье в жертву. Это нечестно, от такой привязанности что-то внутри ломается, и Стив срывается: целует в висок и стонет, когда Тони прижимается к нему вплотную, когда изворачивается в его объятиях и целует сначала в щеку, чуть касаясь горячими сухими губами, а потом уже и в губы, прерывисто выдыхая и щекоча своей бородой. Стив отвечает, подминает под себя позволяющего разложить себя на диване Тони, вцепившегося ему в плечи, как утопающий цепляется за соломинку. 

Тони запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею губам Стива, и тот целует, кусает. Тони задыхается, и Стив с отвращением к себе самому вспоминает, почему они вообще оказались на диване.

Как можно раз за разом делать человеку больно и даже не замечать?

— Тони, нет, — тихо произносит он и замирает.

Может, Тони не удобно так лежать. Может, Стив придавил его своим весом. Старк молчит какое-то время, а потом проводит рукой по облегающей форме вместо ответа — от живота и ниже, и Стив не может ничего сделать: он инстинктивно двигает бедрами вперед.

Ну конечно. У него опять стоит, и они так близко, что Тони не мог этого не почувствовать. Стив не знает, что сделать, чтобы объяснить Тони, что ему всё равно, что дело не в животной страсти и не в сексе, что Тони имеет право высказать свои желания, что он не обязан ставить чужой комфорт во главу угла.

Стив вдруг понимает упорство, с которым Тони намеревался закончить начатое.

Он боится, что происходящее ему кажется, что Стив исчезнет, что ничего этого не было — прощения, чужих губ, сильных рук и обещания чего-то большего, взаимности. Стив тоже этого боится: он не хочет потерять то, что приобрел всего несколько минут назад, не может оставить Тони наедине с его мыслями и демонами.

Стив снимает армейские жетоны и вешает их на шею Тони, который тут же стискивает металлические прямоугольники в своей ладони. Непривычное ощущение придает реальность происходящему, и у Тони получается вздохнуть полной грудью — впервые за долгое время.

Стив не хочет думать о том, что его смерть сделала с Тони, от отголосков чужой памяти ему до сих пор больно до слез. Ему не хочется думать, что нечестно во всем обвинить лучшего друга и не дать даже пяти минут на объяснение — чужая боль от предательства до сих пор стоит комом в горле. Ему даже страшно представлять, через что нужно пройти, когда стоишь во главе, и тебя все ненавидят.

Стив дал себе обещание никогда не причинять боль Тони, но успел нарушить данное слово несколько раз за последние минуты.

Он обнимает Тони за талию, и тот в ответ прижимается всем телом, словно доверяет Стиву настолько, что надеется: Капитан защитит его от боли и предательства, от несправедливости окружающего мира, где все ненавидят и винят того, кто готов на всё, чтобы этот мир спасти.

Под руками — чужое, податливое тело.

Стив вспоминает щит, занесенный над беззащитным врагом, и закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my [tumblr](http://lei-aj.tumblr.com/) and to leave some prompts!


End file.
